


Sonic Drabbles Collection

by FrostieFroakie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boom!Verse, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, im so lazy with these tags, siren!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles i liked and want to share. It could get steamy or just mention that sex happened so the Ratings will vary. Most likely all of the drabbles here will be Sonadow though, so just a heads upEdit: 80% of the time will be Sonadow. I have some that are AU!versions and some that are just straight up sonic x oc or some other character =P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this first drabble here is just a what if Boom!Verse met my Prime!Au. 
> 
> The Au is Prime because its as close to canon as possible without actually being canon. Idk i thought it would be fun.
> 
> I also attempted to write some humor but i mean.... attempt is a big word here.

“Look Shadow, as much as i  _ love _ fighting with you,” Sonic grunted as he deflected another of the other hedgehog’s attacks, “Is there a reason you’ve been harassing me lately?”

 

Shadow growled to himself before launching a spindash towards the other. Sonic countered with his own spindash, sending both flying in opposite directions. Shadow uncurled in time to skid to a stop while Sonic slammed into a tree next to his living quarters.

 

“Ugh… That was way too close. Don't really feel like renovating again so soon…” Sonic grumbled then rubbed at his own head as he sat up.

 

“I don't have to explain myself to you Sonic” Shadow grumbled as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

 

Sonic pouted comically before hopping back onto his feet. This has been going on for weeks now and Sonic was honestly tired of it. He would've assumed Eggman had something to do with these attacks except he knew Shadow wasn't so stupid that he’d fall for the same trick twice.

 

Plus Shadow seemed to have some unspoken rage towards Eggman but he figured it had to do with the manipulated incident.

 

“Listen Mr. ‘I am the Ultimate’ whatever is bothering you has nothing to do with me” Sonic said placing his hands on his hips and leaning forward slightly.

 

Sonic noticed a slight twitch in Shadow's posture before his lips curled back and he bared a fang. “Shut up hedgehog,” he snarled then zoomed forward and tackled Sonic into the sand.

 

Sonic yelped before quickly regaining his composure and wrestling with the other on the beach.

 

Meanwhile, Eggman hovered nearby watching in both curiosity and confusion. Why was Shadow here? Why were they fighting? Was Shadow willing to finally help him be rid of that blue pest?

 

Too many questions with no answers!

 

“So, uh, we gonna just sit and watch or-”

 

“Shut up!” Eggman hissed as he pushed Cubot out of his sight. He had to be very careful with his next move or else he’d have a very angry Shadow, an annoyed Sonic or  _ both, eugh _ .

 

At the very least they havent noticed him yet so maybe he could use this moment to…  _ misplace _ the blue idiot.

 

Eggman quickly attached his trans-dimensional teleporter to his Egg-o-Matic’s laser then waited for the right moment…

 

Which he got as soon as Shadow kicked Sonic away from him into the beach chairs a ways away.

 

“Gotcha ya blue pest!” he yelled catching the attention of the two.

 

“Eggman?!”

 

Wait so  _ was _ this some kind of joint operation?

 

Well Shadow looked just as shocked and also a little more then pissed off. So probably not.

 

Before Shadow could open his mouth though Eggman aimed his laser towards Sonic and fired.

 

While Sonic is, of course, easily able to dodge it, what he didn’t expect was for it to open a rift behind him and for Shadow to tumble right into him as said rift opened.

 

Eggman gaped in horror as the 2 fell into the portal and it closed almost immediately behind them.

 

Oops.

 

“Er… Well at least Sonic is gone?” Orbot piped up then started fidgeting.

 

“Where’d you send them anyways?” Cubot asked tilting his head.

 

Sent them?

 

Oh right. He was so wrapped up in what the heckie was happening he didn't even bother setting up what universe they should be sent to.

 

**_Oops_ ** .

 

XxXxX

 

Ugh. He felt as if he just got knocked the fuck out by Knuckles…

 

Sonic blinked his eyes open then looked around in confusion. Oy, looks like he wasn't on Seaside Island anymore.

 

“Where the heckie am i?...” he asked as he clumsily stood up. Wherever he was, it looked very similar to a certain fat self titled genius’ lair so he didn't trust it for one second.

 

Sonic adjusted his scarf before tiptoeing through the halls carefully. It was oddly quiet…

 

And then he heard it. Footsteps around the corner. But they sounded small and like they were… running? Away from something or someone perhaps?

 

Sonic immediately leapt into action only to stop in his tracks when he saw them.

 

2 little hoglets, they couldn't have been older than 6 years old. While that did raise several questions, what they said next is what really made Sonics brain short circuit.

 

“DADDY!!” 

 

_ What. The  _ **_Fuck_ ** _. _

 

Sonic’s cheek turned a bright pink. “ _ Daddy??? _ ”

 

Before he could really question it, they little tykes were attached to his legs and talking a mile a minute.

 

“Daddy daddy, Sapphire keeps cheating in our race-!”

 

“Nuh uh Ruby lying-!”

 

“No Sapphire liar-!”

 

“Daddy why are your arms blue?”

 

“Daddy what that on your neck?”

 

“Did mama not groom daddy this mornin-”

 

Dear sweet mother of-

 

“A-aaahh…!” Sonic started sweating. “Listen, er, Ruby and Sapphire, i’m not your-”

 

“Ah i knew i heard commotion over here…”

 

Sonic's ear twitched at the voice. Familiar and yet….

 

He turned and stared at the hedgehog behind him.

 

“Shadow?”

 

‘Shadow’ raised an eyebrow, his arms neatly crossed over his puffy chest. He was completely devoid of clothing, only sporting 3 rings, 2 on his ankles and one of his left wrist. He continued to stare at Sonic before the hoglets ran over to ‘Shadow's’ legs and clung on screaming, “Mama!”

 

Mama?....

 

Wait…. If they thought he was their father and Shadow is their mother then…..

 

‘Shadow’ couldn't help they snicker that slipped out as Sonic’s face turned an interesting red color.

 

“Mama, mama, daddy's acting weird!”

 

“And he colored his arms!”

 

“Hmm…” he picked up the 2 babies and snuggled them. “That's not your father little ones”

 

“Huh? But he looks like Daddy!” Sapphire pouted.

 

“I know he does, but he’s not ok? For now why don't you 2 go bother Uncle Bio about his next project”

 

“Ok,” the 2 said together then as soon as they were put down, they ran off around the corner.

 

It was a little awkward for a few moments. Neither said a word, just stared at each other. Though Sonic was visibly squirming under the others unreadable gaze.

 

“Uh…” Sonic swallowed then decided to take a chase. “So… you have kids here Shadow?....”

 

He huffed through his nose before holding up a finger while his other hand rested on his hip.

 

“Firstly, do not call me Shadow. That is an identity I left in the past and that’s where I intend it to stay. Call me Lucas.” 

 

That name was almost too normal for someone like Shadow in Sonic's eyes.

 

“Second, yes those are my babies and yes the you in this dimension is the father”

 

Oop, there was that color on his face again.

 

“Ah…”

 

Lucas’ lips curved into an amused smile, which only weirded Sonic out (Shadow could smile??? Well sure this was another one from another universe  **but still** ), before he shook his head then pouted. “How did you get here then?”

 

“Huh?.... Oh… Something to do with Eggman… Ahh! I forgot!!” Sonic exclaimed. “Shadow!”

 

“Did i not just get through telling you-”

 

“No no i mean, uh, my Shadow… He was with me when i got sucked into that rift Eggman opened… Where'd he go?...”

 

Lucas blinked then tilted his head slightly before humming. “Well if he ended up here as well, it may take some time to find him. The ARK is a big place after all.”

 

“ARK?”

 

Lucas sighed. “Oh boy. Let's just go try to find him before my Sonic does” he said walking past the flustered hedgehog.

 

“Uh?... I mean i know Shadow can be violent but-”

 

“I'm not worried about Sonic. He can handle himself in a fight”

 

“Oh, then... why do we have to find him first?...”

 

Lucas tapped a finger on his own muzzle. “....My Sonic likes to play. Let’s just leave it at that.”

 

Sonic blinked in confusion as he walked behind Lucas.

 

Oh what kind of whacked up universe did he land in…

 

XxXxX 

 

Shadow groaned before placing a hand on his own head. What in Gaia’s name?... He sat up slowly and looked around.

 

Looked like one of Eggman’s base but way more advanced. So it couldn't have been built by the fat idiot. Shadow grunted as he climbed to his feet, his metal shoes clinking on floor as he took a few steps. He looked around then frowned once he noticed Sonic was nowhere to be found.

 

Great, now he had to try and find that nuisance as well? And that's only if he also ended up in this alternate world. 

 

Ugh. This was karma wasn't it.

 

Shadow zipped down the hallway, intent on finding Sonic so they could then find whatever Alternate Eggman exists in that dimension and find a way back to their world.

 

He was already aggravated enough as is. 

 

And the maze like structure of this place absolutely was  _ not helping _ . Shadow felt as if he went past the same spot 8 times. Even that odd map(?) that was in what seemed to be the central hub, didn't help at all. He was 10 seconds away from blowing a hole in the side of this building and just leaving by himself.

 

Sonic wasn't a child, he could manage himself anyways…

 

Shadow growled in frustration before zooming off once again. Once in one of the connecting hallways, he saw blue out the corner of eye and skidded to a stop.

 

Sonic was just leaning against the wall, arms crossed as those green eyes glittered with amusement.

 

He was about to chew him out but took a moment to really look at the hedgehog in front of him. Ah, this was an Alternate Sonic.

 

The most obvious change was his arms being the same color as his muzzle and torso. He was missing the scarf and his quills were better groomed… He was only wearing socks on his feet and had a ring clamped on his right wrist.

 

That ring looked awfully familiar…..

 

Alt.Sonic pushed himself off the wall then snickered. “So you're who was making all that commotion eh?”

 

Oy, he was not in the mood for this.

 

“You're either going to help me get back or you can fuck off”

 

“Oof, a feisty alternate…~” Sonic cooed as he walked towards Shadow.

 

Firstly, that look on this alternate version of Sonic was freaking him out. Secondly, why the hell was this Sonic taller than him?? He didn't like this. At all.

 

So Shadow did the one thing he always does when he gets uncomfortable. 

 

He pounced.

 

And effectively landed in the spot where Alt.Sonic was just standing. 

 

Huh? He didn't even see him  _ move _ .

 

“So do you still go by Shadow or?~” Alt.Sonic blew on his ear making Shadow puff up and teleport away. He giggled.

 

Shadow twitched. His Sonic wasnt that fast… Or at least he didn't move nearly as fast when he was fighting against him. 

 

“Not gonna answer me?” Alt.Sonic smiled innocently and Shadow bared fangs.

 

“The only name i have is Shadow. And you  _ will _ respect it”

 

“Ooooo~ Edgy” Alt.Sonic grinned revealing small fangs of his own.

 

Did his Sonic have fangs….? Hm.

 

Shadow shook his head then frowned before teleporting. 

 

Alt.Sonic raised an eyebrow. Oh was this happening now? He snickered then dodged a punch then a few kicks. All so flawlessly...

 

Even with his powers he couldn't even get  _ close _ to him. And that, honestly, terrified him. 

 

Shadow kept as much distance as he could from the alternate. He knew this was a different world with a different Sonic but the fact that he was able to read his every move…

 

“Are you done dancing there Shadow?” he purred teasingly, which only made Shadows ire grow. “Because if you are then we can move on to the better stuff yeah?”

 

Shadows teeth clenched. “Are you mocking me?!...”

 

“Who me?~ Never~” he said with a challenging grin.

 

No. No, Shadow  _ refused _ to feel small under someone else! Especially not some blue idiot of a hedgehog! How  _ dare _ this Alternate mock him!

 

Shadow shot forward before he even really thought about it, and received a swift punch to the gut for his troubles. Shadow gagged and wrapped his arms around his own tummy as he curled up on the floor.

 

“Ah hah hah,” Alt.Sonic whistled. “Well then. At least now you're subdued.” 

 

Shadow coughed.  **_Shit_ ** . This actually really hurt…

 

Alt.Sonic sat next to him and tapped on his head. “Hey, you’ll be fine, i didn't hit ya that hard”

 

What the fuck, he didn't hit him that hard??

 

“Now how's about you tell me how you got here eh?”

 

Shadow rubbed at his belly a bit before glaring balefully at the other then scoffing. “... Some dimensional laser by Eggman… Sonic, the one from my world, and I fell in it. But i ended up here and i don't know where he is…”

 

Alt.Sonic nodded thoughtfully then clapped. “Well… we can assume you 2 just ended up seperated somehow. But most likely still here on the ARK. Oh boy time for a scavenger hunt,” he rolled his eyes.

 

Shadow coughed then sat up and grunted.  _ Fucking hell _ .

 

“Huhmm~? You alright there?”

 

“ _ I am fine _ ,” Shadow growled as he forced himself to his feet and to stand up straight. Jeez even with fast healing… just how strong was he?

 

Alt.Sonic blinked then shrugged as he hopped to his feet.

 

Shadow's eyes trailed to the ring on Alt.Sonics wrist again. He stared at it for quite some time before he heard Alt.Sonic speak up.

 

“Curious about this ol thing?”

 

“Wha- No.” Shadow grumbled turning away from the other. 

 

He heard him snicker then felt a hand on his shoulder. “That's the second time you stared at it though?” Alt.Sonic smiled then rubbed at the golden ring fondly. “Just so you know its a wedding gift from my husband.”

 

“Husband?”

 

“Oh i'm sure you 2 will meet soon enough~ If it's not already obvious who it is anyways” Alt.Sonic purred then walked off, hands behind his head casually.

 

Shadow frowned as he looked at the rings on his own wrists. Yeah he had an idea… but that didn't mean he had to say it.

 

XxXxX

 

Jeez this place was a damn think-tank!

 

Sonic was very glad he was found by Lucas because if he had to navigate this place by himself he was sure he’d go insane. Those maps(??) they kept passing made no sort of sense to him whatsoever.

 

“We’re not lost are we? I mean everything looks the same”

 

Lucas shrugged one shoulder. “I know where im going”

 

“How?”

 

“I live here,” Lucas looked at Sonic with a skeptic look, “Ironically.”

 

“What?”

 

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose. “Man, whatever world you came from must be really calm and threat free”

 

Sonic frowned. “Well i wouldn't say that… Eggman, as dumb as he can be, is still a threat”

 

Lucas looked him straight in the eyes with the best unimpressed resting bitch face he's ever seen. “Really calm and threat free”

 

Sonic pouted then opened his mouth to respond only to have Lucas grab his face and pull him close, effectively shutting him up.

 

“Listen, i don't wanna undermine your accomplishments or anything but trust me when i say you've had it way better if Eggman is all you gotta deal with. Don't argue this with me” Lucas said smoothly before letting him go and continuing on.

 

Sonic rubbed his face, folded his ears back then jogged after the other. “I didn't mean to upset you or anything…” 

 

Lucas sighed. “I’m not upset. Dont worry about it. We’ll figure a way to get you back. We just gotta find the other me first. And if he was already ran over by my  _ darling  _ husband, i know exactly where he's gonna go with him.”

 

“Ran over??”

 

“Figure of speech there bud”

 

“Oh.” Did he just say ‘bud’? Sonic shook his head then scratched at his own ear. “Are you gonna ask your Eggman for help or…”

 

Lucas snorted. “The Eggman of this world is long dead”

 

Dead??

 

“No, i'm just gonna ask the next best thing in terms of evil and/or mad scientists”

 

Sonic tilted his head in confusion. Next best thing?... 

 

“Hey, keep up and pay attention will ya? I’m not gonna keep stopping for you”

 

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts before jogging over to Lucas’ side.

 

Should he be worried?

 

XxXxX 

 

Shadow has never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. And it wasn't just because of this blue twat, no, this  _ place _ in general was just too… metallic.

 

He couldn't understand why anyone would want to live in such a place.

 

At least he was quiet… Too quiet. Actually, this Sonic being so calm and to himself was making him even more antsy. So in an attempt to calm his frazzled nerves, he did something he's never done before.

 

Make conversation.

 

“...What exactly is this place”

 

Alt.Sonic’s ear twitched and flicked towards him before he tilted his head in his direction. “Hm? This is the ARK”

 

“Yes i recall you calling it that before but…  _ what _ is this place”

 

“Oh… I guess you don't have one in your world… which means you and your Sonic met differently huh?” Alt.Sonic rubbed his own chin before shrugging. “This is a space station. I don't know all the details of what happened here in the past but… Let's just say this place has quite the ‘colorful’ history”

 

Shadow raised an eyebrow. ‘Colorful history’? “Wait, so we're in space right now?”

 

“Yep!”

 

And just like that he was very glad he didn't try to blow a hole in the side of the station like he was thinking.

 

Shadow looked around with a frown before crossing his arms over his chest. “Are we even going anywhere?” This was infuriating.

 

“Don't you worry, i know exactly where im going,” he cooed then waggled a finger with a smirk. “No need to be so on edge~ i ain't gonna do nothing to ya~”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Alt.Sonic snickered. “You're keep quite a set amount of distance from me. Did i scare ya that badly?”

 

**_Scare_ ** ?!

 

“I fear no one!! Especially not some insane version of-!”

 

All he did was blink but that was more than enough time for Alt.Sonic to be by his side and wrap an arm around him.

 

“Gosh… you remind me so much of Lucas back then… Feisty, hot headed and so insecure…”

 

Shadow was speechless, being caught off guard would do that to a hedgehog, so instead he just pushed the other away. 

 

Alt.Sonic clicked his tongue and allowed Shadow to shove him away. “Of course he had his reasons… I wonder about you…” he said tilting his head then shrugging.

 

That is twice now that he's been humiliated by a Sonic look a like. There won't be a third time.

 

“Listen, we're close so im gonna jog the rest of the way, k? Try and keep up!~” he purred before zooming off.

 

Shadow growled then sped off after the blue annoyance. He knew he really shouldn't be surprised by this one's abilities at this point but  _ what the fuck _ , this was his jogging speed??

 

XxXxX

 

“Wow…. So this is a space station? That's really cool actually! You live in  _ space _ !” Sonic exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air dramatically.

 

Lucas snorted in amusement. He’s a Sonic alright. “Yes, well. It has its ups and downs,” he responded, flicking his ears forward. “Living on Mobius was great but… it's just better for us up here”

 

Sonic tilted his head. “Uh? Did something happen to Mobius?”

 

“No, nothing terrible. No need to worry,” Lucas waved him off. “I just…  _ We _ just couldn't live in our old home anymore is all”

 

Sonic raised an eyebrow and cupped his own chin. So strange… His thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice yelling close by.

 

“You led me to a kitchen?!”

 

Ooo, Shadow did not sound happy.

 

“How did i know…” Lucas shook his head before he took off towards said kitchen with Sonic on his tail.

 

Lucas rolled his eyes as he saw his husband at the counter, casually eating his fill on hoagies as his alternate continued to fume across from him.

 

Sonic scratched at his own ear and sweatdropped. Alt.Sonic winked at Shadow before pointing towards their guests.

 

Shadow looked back at the 2, his expression shifting from anger to surprise to a brief moment of relief before settling on neutral.

 

“Lucas!~” Sonic cooed, tail wagging behind him as he made his way to his lover. 

 

Lucas rolled his eyes. “How did i know you'd end up here…”

 

“Because you know me so well and i knew you would know i came here so i came here first knowing you would know i was here” Sonic smiled as he shoved the rest of his food in his mouth. 

 

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

 

Shadow walked over to Sonic’s side and looked him over quietly while he was distracted by the antics of their alternates. Hmmm…

 

“Oh, so that's why you're missing a ring…” Sonic tapped a finger on his own muzzle.

 

Lucas glanced at his right wrist then tapped on Alt.Sonic’s cheek. “Mm... Our version of wedding rings. Sonic is a closet romantic”

 

“Lucaaaasss~ Don't embarrass me in front of my alternate like that~” Alt.Sonic pouted before pulling Lucas into a hug and purring  into his head quills. 

 

Lucas blushed with a pout, crossing his arms before mumbling something under his breath.

 

Sonic laughed nervously before he finally noticed Shadow was staring at him. “Um…. Is there something on my face Shads?”

 

Shadow narrowed his eyes before turning away from him. “No.”

 

Sonic tilted his head then looked back at the 2, Lucas currently cleaning his alternates face with his tongue, before coughing. “So, um, about getting us back home….”

 

“Mhm, yeah yeah, we’ll take you to Bio,” Alt.Sonic purred as he shrugged them off and started getting a little too lovey dovey with Lucas for Shadow and Sonic’s tastes.

 

The 2 ignored the couple making out, embarrassment clearly written on their faces… Then Shadow spoke up.

 

“Who the fuck is Bio?”

 

XxXxX 

 

“Hey Bio i know you have my girls! You better not have done anything to em!” Alt.Sonic yelled in front of the door leading to one of the many labs scattered in the ARK.

 

Shadow dug in his own ear. “Did he just say-?”

 

Sonic scratched his own head then shrugged with a sheepish grin.

 

The door slid open with a hiss and a cranky looking hedgehog stood there with the 2 little hoglets from before sitting on his shoulders and holding a small bag. 

 

“First of all you ignoramus, you know damn well i would not hurt my nieces,” he crossed his arms with an agitated frown on his face, “Second, this better be very impor-” he cut himself off when he caught sight of the alternates gawking at him from behind Alt.Sonic and Lucas. They stared at each other for a bit before Bio looked at the couple with a raised eyebrow and point behind them towards the dopplegangers.

 

“See, see, Uncle Bio didn't we tell you there were 2 daddys!” Sapphire piped up.

 

Ruby squeaked. “And we have 2 mommies now too!!”

 

Shadow raised an eyebrow and looked at Sonic for answer. The blush on his cheeks wasn't comforting.

 

“Oh so you 2 met the other me huh?” Alt.Sonic snickered.

 

Ruby and Sapphire squealed in excitement. “Yeah! He’s weird though! He colored his arms blue!”

 

“And other mommy doesn't groom him!”

 

Alt.Sonic held back laughter as his doppleganger hid his face in embarrassment.

 

“Mommy why does other mommy look all grumpy and rawr?”

 

“Is other mommy ok?”

 

Lucas chuckled. “He’s fine young ones. Just having a bit of a… moment.”

 

Shadow took a deep breath before growling through his teeth, “I’m going to be sick…”

 

Bio laughed freely at the scene going on. “Chaos, and me without a camera…” he smirked. “Right, i already see where this is going. It’ll take a bit of time, i used the last warp ring i had… Hmm…”

 

“They said they came here with some device made by their Eggman” Lucas placed a hand on his own hip and shifted his weight onto one leg. “This probably won't be as simple as just sending them through a warp ring…”

 

Bio stuck his tongue out. “Don't forget who you're talking to here,” he said waggling a finger.

 

“Take your own advice,” Lucas grumbled. 

 

Bio scoffed then glanced at the fuming Shadow and blushing Sonic. “Either way it's gonna take a while…”

 

Lucas shrugged as he took Ruby and Sapphire into his arms. The twin hedgies squeaked and wiggled in his arms before grabbing a handful of whatever was in those bags and stuffed their faces. 

 

“What have you been feeding my babies,” Lucas narrowed his eyes.

 

“Candy. That way, you 2 won't have time to attempt procreating tonight” 

 

Lucas glared while Alt.Sonic just sweatdropped.

 

“How long will this take,” Shadow growled. 

 

Bio shrugged. “Don't even know where you idiots came from”

 

Shadow gripped his forearms much tighter then he should.

 

“Ever heard of Seaside Island?” Sonic said, putting a hand on Shadows shoulder to hold him back from doing something stupid.

 

“No. But i should be able to find it…” He rubbed his own chin in thought, “I’ve dealt with this issue before... and i don't need anymore Zone Cops showing up” he rolled his eyes and turned to go back into his lab.

 

“Wait, what?” Lucas and Alt.Sonic said, looking in Bio’s direction just as the door slid shut.

 

Oy, that guy....

 

“Don't touch me Sonic” 

 

Lucas and Alt.Sonic looked back at their doppelgangers, Shadow fighting against his Sonics comfort.

 

“Jeez Shads i know we’re in Narnia or whatever but why are you acting like this?” Sonic was legitimately concerned. He's never seen Shadow this agitated before. Pissy sure, but their was always this sense of calmness in all that apparent rage. But right now he looked about ready to lash out at anyone who happens to breath too hard in his direction.

 

“Leave me alone! I don't have to answer to you!”

 

“Shads…”

 

“He's just agitated and embarrassed” Lucas said handing the twins to their father then walking towards the growling hedgehog.

 

“You stay the farthest away from me,” his lips curled back making Lucas stop and tilt his head. “I  _ hate _ that we share a look. You're an absolute  _ disgrace _ to the name Shadow the Hedgehog!”

 

Lucas placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow **.**

 

“Mating and having, ugh, children with  _ him _ of all people!”

 

“....”

 

“You disgust me.”

 

Lucas continued to stare before nodding towards Alt.Sonic. “Right. Well to start, i don't go by that alias anymore so i don't care about any of what you just said.” Lucas rolled his eyes then stuck the tip of his tongue out. “Secondly, i'm not sure if you're one to talk about my particular choice in mates… It's fine though, i didn't want go admit it to myself when i was younger either”

 

“Excuse me?” Shadow glared.

 

“Sonic was i this bad back then? It's been awhile, i don't quite remember”

 

Alt.Sonic shrugged. “Its like i told Shadow earlier, he reminds me of you a bit back then but at least i knew why you were all tsundere all the time. Him though, i don't know what all the anger is about. He didn't know about this place which has to mean he doesnt have an ARK which makes me think he didnt go through  _ it _ like you did sooooo~ I think he's just an angsty teen swimming in De Nile”

 

“Hmm… So basically i shouldn't waste my time arguing with him.” Lucas picked at his own ear before motioning towards Shadow. “Calm down before you give yourself a headache”

 

Shadow growled and Sonic was fidgeting again.

 

“Why don't daddy do what he usually do to calm mommy?”

 

“Thats other mommy though?”

 

“Does other daddy turn into doggy too??”

 

“Ooooooo~” 

 

Alt.Sonic laughed softly at his little hoglets chatters. Cute little oblivious tykes…

 

“Shadow,” Lucas started with a slight grimace, “we are not the same person. And i don't mean just in terms of past conquests. Our thoughts and feelings are completely different. Hell even our anatomy seems to be different.”

 

“Oh, please tell me i wasn't the only one who noticed that-”

 

“No Sonic dear, i noticed it immediately too, now kindly shut your hole” 

 

Alt.Sonic pouted but obeyed Lucas’ request.

 

“While i understand this must be a lot to accept, this has nothing to do with you. We aren't your future. So there's no need for all this anger…” Lucas ran a hand through his softened quills casually. “But the fact that this bothers you so much only proves that we are right about you being a hypocrite that refuses to face the truth.” Lucas glanced at Sonic who was staring at Shadow with concern and curiosity. “But maybe you'll get over him, huh?”

 

Shadow glared at Lucas before turning away.

 

“He may also be salty that i took him down with one gut punch”

 

“What.” Lucas gave Alt.Sonic a deadpanned look.

 

“He was running in circles in the West wing and i could tell he was getting increasingly upset. So i took him down. May have hit him a bit harder than i wanted though…”

 

Lucas facepalmed. “Chaos dammit….”

 

Shadow just looked exhausted now. Being angry all the time really made a hedgehog tired. 

 

“Come now, we’ll give you a room to hang out in while Bio does his thing” Lucas said dragging his husband along so he can attempt getting the twins to nap.

 

Fucking Bio. Giving the kids candy like that…

 

XxXxX

 

Sonic wasn't sure if he really wanted to share a room with Shadow… but it was only for a few hours so it should go smoothly right?

 

Then again seeing how he keeps snapping…. But at the same time he's been trying to avoid conflict since they got in that room? Ugh, he was making no sense!

 

Sonic looked at Shadow from the bed as he sulked in the corner and huffed. He sat up and crossed his legs before placing his hands on his knees and giving Shadow a look of determination.

 

Shadow's ear twitched slightly but he gave no other clues that he noticed Sonic watching him.

 

“Shadow, we need to talk”

 

No response.

 

Sonic pouted. “Fine, you don't need to talk but you are going to listen. What the heck was that about back there? I mean, yeah it's weird and all but for you flip out like that? Lucas is right y’know, they have nothing to do with us except sharing a few similarities here and there… I just don't get why you took it so seriously”

 

Shadow grumbled a bit to himself before tilting his head against the wall.

 

Sonic crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “...And what was that he was saying about you being hypocritical?...”

 

“......” Shadow sighed through his nose and opened one eye to gaze at the blue annoyance on the bed. He was just sitting there pouting and trying to look intimidating. Ugh, idiot...

 

“Shadow is there something you're not telling me?”

 

“....Yes actually.”

 

Sonic blinked and perked his ears curiously.

 

“Shut your hole for once will ya,” Shadow pushed himself off the wall then started digging in his ear.

 

“You know, i figured you'd say something like that,” Sonic rolled his eyes.

 

“Glad to know you know me so well hedgehog,” he said sarcastically. “... I just don't like feeling weak, that's all there is to it”

 

“Feeling weak?” Sonic scratched at his own cheek. “I mean…. literally no one has called you weak so i have no clue where you even got that from”

 

Shadow turned his back to him as he brushed him off. 

 

Sonic huffed, “You dodged my question though… Why was Lucas calling you a hypocrite?”

 

“Why are you so fixated on that?”

 

“Well. Considering I was the one who kept getting jumped at random times back home by a very angry, edgy hedgie, i think i'm at least owed an explanation for the sudden animosity towards me”

 

“And you think the 2 are related?” Shadow raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sonic who just returned the gesture with a skeptical look of his own. Shadow stared before looking away with a click of his tongue, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

 

“We've known each other for a while Shadow. So i at least am a little aware of how you work, especially when it comes to feelings. You don't like to talk about it. Which is fine, but i know you lash out when you feel some sort of way that you don't like. And lately whatever it is has to do with me so i'm not gonna stop talking until you tell me why i suddenly became your personal punching bag”

 

Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation before scratching at his own ear. He  _ could _ try ignoring him and that threat to never shut up… but he really didn't want Sonic talking in his ear forever… and he didn't want to risk leaving and getting lost in this metallic hell maze.

 

“.....Fine,” Shadow rubbed his own nose. “Sonic. Are you aware that no matter what you do your….  _ scent _ is still noticeable?”

 

“My scent? What are you talking abou-” Sonic blinked a couple of times before quickly closing his legs and blushing a beet red. “O-oh……..”

 

“...I caught wind of it before and its been bothering me ever since….” he grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

 

Sonic shifted slightly and rubbed his thighs together. “But, um, if it bothers you so much then why do you…”

 

Shadow's ears drooped slightly as his muscles tensed.

 

“....Oh. Shads… i'm sorry but i don't… you know…. I don’t think i’m ready for a relationship or…  _ that _ ” Sonic played with his own gloves in embarrassment.

 

“Yeah i know. I just hated the fact you were having such an effect on me. It made me feel weak. Like i was being controlled by my own desires… I tried to convince myself that you were the weak one to make myself feel better, hoping that feeling i got would go away on it own. But it just got worse and worse and i just… found myself always heading back in your direction.”

 

“....Wow, Shads….”

 

Shadow glanced at Sonic for a moment before turning away again with a grimace. “Ugh, don't look at me like that”

 

Sonic chuckled then slid off the bed and walked over to Shadows side to tap on his shoulder. “That was cheesy as heck dude… But i'm really glad you told me. Even if i had to threaten you with my lovely voice to get ya to talk” he smirked.

 

“Don't make me hurt you,” Shadow grumbled.

 

Sonic’s smirk turned into a lopsided cheerful grin. “Just teasin’~” he said then paused for a moment before holding his hands behind his back. “Well… if you wanna try hanging out more when we get back, we totally can”

 

Shadow took a deep breath then gave him a deadpanned look, though his eyes were glittering. Sonic blushed and moved back towards the bed.

 

“Yeah… I'll try to do something about that when we get back” he said pulling a pillow into his arms and burying his muzzle into it.

 

Shadow shook his head then sat on the opposite side of the room. “....Pinning you under me when we fight is gonna be extremely awkward now that i told you all that huh”

 

Sonic snorted, caught completely off guard by the sudden statement, then broke out into laughter. “Yes actually”

 

XxXxX 

 

“And you're sure this’ll take us back home?” Sonic couldn't help but ask, dimension hopping wasn't really his thing.

 

“Well if it doesn't and it turns out i'm wrong, then you and your edgy friend is gonna be in some deep shit huh?” Bio responded, twirling the warp ring around his finger. 

 

Sonic wasn't gonna miss this guy at all.

 

Bio flicked the ring off his finger, the ring making a light ‘ching’ sound as it collided with his claw, and the 3 watched as it bounced off the ground and morphed into a portal similar to those made with Eggman’s machine. Though they could see a clear picture in this case.

 

“Hey, that's my hut!” Sonic exclaimed, happy to finally be able to get back home.

 

“ _ Never _ question my intelligence,” Bio hissed in Sonics ear. 

 

Sonic puffed up and side stepped closer to Shadow as said hedgehog glared daggers in Bio's direction.

 

Bio snickered. “Ooh~ scary eyes~” he teased then rubbed at his own nose. “Hmmph….”

 

“Bio are you bothering them?” Lucas growled as he and a dazed Alt.Sonic entered the room they gave their doppelgangers.

 

“Who me? Never” Bio purred with a sly smile.

 

Lucas rolled his eyes and diverted his attention to Sonic and Shadow. “We just wanted to see you off…”

 

Sonic and Shadow's attention was on Alt.Sonic and the many….  _ many _ bitemarks that littered his body. Not to mention the absolute look of bliss on his face.

 

Sonic looked back towards the portal while he played with his scarf nervously.  _ Wowzers _ …..

 

“We most likely will never meet again so good bye, good luck, blah blah whatever” Lucas said nonchalauntly.

 

Shadow rubbed his own chin. Maybe they weren't  _ that _ different…

 

“And good riddance, get the fuck out,” Bio said motion towards the portal. “Like seriously, go now, the longer it’s open, the more chance of me getting in trouble again and i swear to  _ Chaos _ -”

 

Shadow grabbed Sonics scarf and jumped into the portal, giving the blue blur just enough time to wave and yelp out, “Bye Lucas!”

 

Lucas waved while Alt.Sonic just winked at him.

 

The portal closed and the ring fell powerless to the floor.

 

Sonic leaned on Lucas, purring loudly while Lucas glared in Bio’s direction. 

 

“Ok now, you. What have you being doing to provoke the  _ Zone Cops _ to show up here?”

 

Bio looked hurt. “Me? Just helping stray alternates that somehow land here. Wow, Lucas i am hurt you think i would provoke them on purpose” he huffed as he picked up the ring and twirled it on his finger again. “i will say that Zonic sure is a tough shell to crack…. But i do so  _ love _ a challenge~”

 

Lucas wasn't sure if he wanted to know what he meant by that.

 

XxXxX 

 

Shadow and Sonic landed in the sand in a very compromising position, Shadow between his legs, basically straddling him. Well… at least no one was around to see this…

 

“SONIC!!!!”

 

Of  _ course _ .

 

Sonic and Shadow separated so fast, a mini sandstorm started around them. Sonic felt Shadow tap at his ear before he teleported away while the sand was up.

 

Sonic touched at his ear in shock as the sand settled and his friend basically dog piled on top of him. 

 

“Where have you been?!”

 

“Did Shadow hurt you!?”

 

“Where did Eggman send you??”

 

“Guys, Guys!! Calm down!” Sonic waved his hands around before attempting to push them off. “Shadow didn't hurt me. And don't worry about where i went. It was…. weird, lets just leave it at that”

 

“Wait Shadow didn't hurt you?” Amy raised an eyebrow. “Weird, he's been attacking you all the time lately”

 

“Eh well its Shadow. He's weird.” Sonic shrugged it off then jumped to his feet. “So anything happen while i was gone?”

 

“Not really? I mean we did try to ransack Eggman for answers but he was basically useless” Tails shrugged.

 

“A surprise to no one. Well i’ve had enough of an adventure for today. Lets just head on over to Meh Burger, im starving”

 

“Well ok… I still wanna know where you went though,” Amy pouted.

 

“Ah Ames, dont worry about it….” Sonic said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. “It’s nothing too important anyways.”

 

“Hmm… Well ok if you say so Sonic,” Amy shrugged as the group made their way to their usual hangout.

 

Nothing too important in their eyes anyways.

 

To him, getting sent to that bizzaro dimension was a blessing. If only cause he finally learned why Shadow has been trying to bash his head in.

 

Eh, Maybe this'll be fun.

 

Bonus~

 

Shadow and Sonic watched at the kids ran circles around their father. Alt.Sonic only smiled and laughed when they tackled each other to wrestle.

 

“...This'll never not be weird,” Sonic mumbled.

 

“Hahaha these tykes here are just our recent cuties~”

 

“Recent?” Shadow raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, Lucas and i have 7 kids”

 

Seven, holy fuckles.

 

“Maria and Jules, Drifta, Peach, Damian then Ruby and Sapphire. Ah i love all my babies… Well except Damian… Actually no i do love that boy but  _ jeez, _ what a handful…” Alt.Sonic shook his head.

 

“....I'm still on the  _ 7 kids _ thing…”

 

“What you think i was made with mom hips?” Lucas said as he handed the twins sippy cups of water. 

 

Alt.Sonic grinned towards Sonic and wiggled his eyebrows. 

  
“...Please do not look at me like that” he mumbled averting his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be frank, i have more drabbles then i realized.
> 
> Some of them are short af though. And may feel incomplete but, i mean, aren't drabbles just supposed to be like.... brain dumps eheh...
> 
> Eh, im actually working on 2 at the moment but i found like.... 8 drabbles i can show off. I'd like feedback on if the idea interest anyone or not. 
> 
> This one here is a strange one. And they probably only get weirder.

Lights, cheers, and adrenaline.

 

Being a stripper was such a satisfying job, seeing all these men, human and mobian, drool over her body. Her blue fur shone with a purple hue from the stage lights as her hips swayed to the music. She winked and blew kisses at some of the higher paying males before letting them slip dollars into her g string. 

 

They really liked to grope… some of them even tried to ‘discreetly’ slide a finger in at times. Like, she knew she was sexy and all but there was only one guy she would let pound this body. 

 

And said guy was always~ watching her like a hawk. 

 

Not that she minded.

 

He was always there when she performed, sitting in the far back of the club and staring with those ruby gemstones called eyes. The intensity of his stare is what made her be so bold on stage, dancing and twirling and grinding against the pole like a bitch in heat. She could see him so clearly despite how far back he was and seeing that stoic mask of his crack was the ultimate victory in her book

 

The men thought it was for them but really, it was just a 2 player game. A little game of who will cave first.

 

She usually lost though.

 

\---------

 

Sonic whistled as she walked out of the club. Her shift was over and as much as she would have enjoyed dressing room sex, and she would have enjoyed it  _ very much _ because having her boyfriends hands on her after being touched and groped by strange men was like therapy, she wanted to get home soon. 

 

Her instincts were yelling at her….

 

She pouted before she started walking down the road, fully aware she was being followed but choosing to ignore them. Sonic had to admit though, even though she knew they were there she didn't think they would be ballsy enough to snatch her up and drag her into some kind of alleyway warehouse.

 

Humans were odd...

 

“Woah! Oh hello boys…” she blinked then yipped a little as she was dropped on a dusty mattress. 

 

It better not have crabs….

 

“Hello babe, remember us?~”

 

Sonic tilted her head as she looked at the 2 humans in front of her. “Ah well i know you 2 were at the show but if you told me your names i didn't hear it….”

 

“Oh that's fine really, you'll be screaming our names soon enough” one of them said with a smirk before grabbing Sonics jacket off her body. Of course being a hedgehog and all she didn't wear a shirt. Considering her job, clothes seemed rather pointless to her.

 

“No need to be so rough… but really i should be going i have things to do tonight. And besides i'm off duty and not a prostitute you know” she moved to get up only to be roughly pinned by the larger human of the 2.

 

“Oh don't leave so soon… i think after all that teasing we at least deserve a private ‘session’ Don't you?”

 

Sonic huffed. Humans…. Like she rarely had this issue with mobians.

 

“I already told you im off duty. And honestly i would just let me go now if i were you” she said, ears perked.

 

“You're not in any position to be making threats bitch” he snarled then licked her cheek

 

“2 things. One, I think this is the perfect position and two, ew.” Sonic frowned. At first she was just amused but now…

 

“See, my boyfriend is really possessive of me and i don't think he would appreciate finding you 2 threatening me to have sex with you”

 

They were silent for a moment before the humans started laughing.

 

“Good bluff babe!”

 

“And how do you think he's gonna find us before we're through with you huh?”

 

Sonic blinked slowly and stared at the one above her before a strange noise started coming from him.

 

“...? Hey are you-” 

 

The bigger human fell to the side suddenly and started convulsing and foaming the mouth. 

 

“Dude??!!”

 

Sonic sat up and clicked her tongue. “Well. I did try to warn you 2…”

 

“Wha… What did you do to him you bitch?!”

 

“I didn't do anything”

 

“That honor goes to me” 

 

The male jumped in fear at the new voice and looked towards the hateful red eyes glaring daggers at him and blocking the only exit.

 

“Ah Shadow you're fucking lucky he didn't drop on top of me or i would have kicked your-”

 

As Sonic was getting up, she was suddenly in a headlock by the other guy. He didn't know how that other one killed his wing man but a body shield wasn't a bad idea right?

 

“Aaaa….” Sonic blinked twice. 

 

Shadow’s eyebrow twitched, hands stuffed into his coat pockets.

 

“Now… Be a good mobian and move aside. Or i'll snap her neck.”

 

“....”

 

“Aaah, Shadow! I'm so scared, save me!~”

 

Shadow raised an eyebrow slowly before he took a few steps forward.

 

His grip on her tightened. “S-stay back or i will!”

 

“Eeek!”

 

Shadow stopped a few feet away before crossing his arms in front of his chest. “ _ Are you being serious right now _ ”

 

“Of course im serious! It would be so easy too” the human grinned.

 

“I wasn’t talking to you  _ human _ ”

 

He faltered. 

 

Sonic was before she started giggling. “God dammit Shadow… you could have at least played along….”

 

“I dont like the fact that he's still touching you. So do something about that or i will”

 

“H-hey! I'm still the one with the bitch in the headlo-aaahhhh!” 

 

Sonic bit deep into the man's arm and... injected something? He let go mostly out of shock before Sonic let go and walked to Shadows side.

 

The human gripped his arm close and shook violently before falling over. He felt paralyzed…

 

Sonic licked the blood off her muzzle before spitting it out in disgust. 

 

“You know Shadow,” Sonic started, “if you just shot him it probably would've been quicker”

 

Shadow stared at the man as the life faded slowly from his eyes. “I know”

 

“You're lucky i love you”

 

Shadow rolled his eyes then snatched up Sonics jacket before wrapping an arm around her waist. 

 

“Whatever. Let's go, we have things to do tonight” 

 

“Yea yea, sure thing ‘master’” she blew a raspberry upon which Shadow took the opportunity to french kiss her and suck on his tongue suddenly.

 

Sonic gasped at the sudden kiss then moaned and whined when he pulled away. Their eyes glowed in the darkness as Shadow smirked at her.

 

“I thought we agreed to keep that in the bedroom” he purred.

 

Sonic blushed and pouted childishly. “Shut up and get us out of here….”

  
He snickered and held her closer as they vanished in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what sonic and shadow are in this drabble....
> 
> I never did think about that too deeply lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siren au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time i had a tumblr blog where i RP'd as a hedgeshark!shadow.
> 
> And since then i think i made like 5 different aus revolving around Base!Sharky *snorts*
> 
> Also my dear darling Lucky Ass (Shamrock)

Honestly, Sham should've seen the signs. He should've seen that something about this…. creature, wasn't normal. Or ‘normal’ by society's standards anyways.

 

He would rarely see the guy during the day, except around the beach when it wasn't as crowded, and he had a habit of humming a… lovely tune.

 

There were reports from GUN that a very dangerous creature escaped and went into hiding somewhere in the city…. Of course the mass doesn't know about this, there would be a full blown panic if they did.

 

Sham only knows because Rouge, one of the top agents for GUN, asked him to help keep an eye out for anything suspicious since they didn't have much to go on.

 

Apparently the creature destroyed most of the files about it before taking off…

 

Back to present times however, the sudden influx of missing people raised a lot of eyebrows. The carcasses found on the beach occasionally also didnt really help. So Sham took it upon himself to do some investigating with Rouge’s help. Or more like help Rouge investigate to catch what was  _ eating people _ .

 

Unfortunately for the first week and a half it was barren. Whatever was attacking people seemed to have just vanished. Of course that didnt stop Sham or Rouge from keeping an eye open for anything weird…

 

Then  _ he _ showed up.

 

It was rare to see him around… but the moment Sham caught sight of him he knew something was…. strange about him.

 

He seemed so laid back and collected. Everytime Sham would see him, he would be walking the beach and humming gently yet loud enough he could hear him. And he would never be around whenever Rouge was.

 

He should've known immediately.

 

He should've called Rouge up to meet him by the beach that night when he invited him out.

 

But it just never crossed his mind that he was, in fact, the creature that escaped. The creature that lured innocent to an early grave.

 

Even as he stared into those ruby red eyes and saw the razor sharp teeth as he grinned at him, he had a hard time thinking straight.

 

That song….

 

Sham could feel finger under his chin tilt his head up before a kiss far too sweet was placed on his lips only drawing him towards the other more.

 

Sham squeaked as he felt him deepen the kiss, a tongue slipping in to lick and taste him, while he placed a hand on his butt, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. A moan escaped his lips only to be swallowed by the other as he continued ravaging the smaller hedgehog's mouth.

 

His mind was foggy, he barely remember where he was anymore, but he he could make out how he was being lead somewhere. The creature broke the kiss and Sham could hear himself whine pitifully at the lost contact and the deep chuckle that followed.

 

His ears twitched and perked as that song filled his already hazy mind. He felt a purr bubble up as clawed fingers ran through his quills and tugged him along gently. His other hand clamped onto his waist and pulled him onto a warm furry chest.

 

Sham snuggled into the fluffy feeling fur and his purr grew louder at the vibrations he could feel coming from the creature's chest. Dull green eyes met bright red ones as he felt his waist get pulled close to grind into the others.

 

He moaned freely and panted, his hands gripping at the others shoulders as their hips rocked against one another. The hand on Sham’s waist ran down to his thigh and lifted his leg up to wrap around his own. A gasped escaped peach lips before they were captured in another heated kiss.

 

He could just barely hear the waves in the background with how dulled his senses were at the moment. But he was at least aware they were getting closer to the water. He just couldn't bring himself to care.

 

Another roll of their hips had Sham all but putty in the creature's hands. His warm mouth pulled away from Sham’s lips to trail open mouth kisses down to his neck. A groan escaped as he felt sharp teeth run along his skin, with just enough pressure to prick him and let small droplets of blood run loose.

 

“........am!...”

 

Sham’s ears twitched. Was someone calling him? The inhuman growl he heard coming from the creature in front of him dragged him a little out of his fog but it was still a little hazy...

 

“Sham!! Get down!!”

 

Wha?

 

He shook his head quickly and perked his ears before shoving against the other just in time to slip of his grip and jump back to dodge an incoming taser blast.

 

The black and red creature howled in pain before his eyes glowed a dangerous red and he snarled at the blue hedgehog that managed to break away from his trance. He jumped back to dodge another blast that gave Sham, oddly, a feral smirk before he dived into the water.

 

Sham shivered and rubbed at the spot on his neck where his fangs were.

 

“Sham, are you alright?!” Rouge fluttered down next to him and looked him over worriedly.

 

Sham just stared off into the horizon before shaking his head slowly and gripping at the still tingling spot.

  
“Yeah. I'm fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selkies and Sharkys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamrock is an AU Sonic btw
> 
> Also the end notes from the first chapter disappeared then started pasting itself at the end of all the other chapters for some reason? Idk what to do about that =T

A hot summer day.

 

The perfect opportunity for a little sunbathing and playing around in the water with friends.

 

Just off the coast of Sapphire Beach, a beach long since closed off to the public by mysterious growth of the surrounding plant life, 3 selkies played. Well actually, 2 of them were playing while the 3rd calmly sunbathed on a nearby island.

 

The blue selkie snored gently, ears twitching to the sounds of the ocean as he napped. 

 

It was just so peaceful…

 

So something of course has to ruin it.

 

While the 2 selkies played in the water, they failed to notice the one watching them from afar. Red eyes watched with amusement and hunger before they disappeared under the surface.

 

The 2 selkies, who were splashing water at each other, froze as they suddenly felt their calm atmosphere shatter. They tensed up and looked around fearfully before looking back and seeing the blue selkie just still asleep calmly.

 

He must've been quite the heavy sleeper if he didn't sense that feeling of foreboding…

 

The feeling just got stronger and stronger, the 2 selkies shrank as they moved themselves backwards towards the boulder their friend was on until they bumped into something.

 

Judging from the solidity and firmness, they thought it was the boulder. Then an arm wrapped around them both and pulled them in swiftly and they shrieked.

 

**_Shark_ ** !!

 

The shark grinned with his large jagged teeth and looked between the 2. 

 

“Well would you lookie here~ 2 fresh pieces of meat” he churred and licked his own lips, amused by the look of fear on their faces.

 

“I wonder who i should have for lunch first….” he hummed and tightened his arms around their necks. “You both smell plenty delicious though…~”

 

The selkies thrashed at the choke hold he had on them. Thankfully, the shark let them go before they ran out of air due to a rock hitting him in the head suddenly.

 

The shark glared at the blue selkie with a snarl curling his lips as the selkie glared back just as heatedly.

 

“Shamrock no!...”

 

The shark glanced at the other 2 with a growl forming in his throat, effectively striking fear, more fear, into them.

 

“Just go you guys, get out of here!”

 

“We cant just-” 

 

“Yes you can, no go!!” Shamrock threw another rock at the red streaked shark, making him growl louder. As he was distracted, the other 2 darted off for home…. hesitantly.

 

“Ugh….. How incredibly noble of you…” the shark grumbled before frowning at Shamrock.

 

“Just get lost shark” he grumbled and narrowed his eyes.

 

The shark pouted comically. “Now you just cost me lunch and dinner,” he cooed as he swam up to the island and grinned. “I think you owe me some… compensation”

 

Shamrock rolled his eyes before turning away, smacking the shark in the face with the tip of his tail before sliding into the water.

 

The shark rubbed his cheek, shocked. 

 

Feisty.

 

He pouted then zipped after him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back up to the surface. 

 

The shark held him in place even as he trashed in his grip.

 

“Did you serious just smack me with your tail?...”

 

Shamrock growled. “So what if i did?...”

 

The shark stared for a long while before he smirked and dragged him along to shore. Shamrock yelped as he was thrown on the coast line then pinned.

 

Why were sharks so heavy?!

 

“Get off me!”

 

The shark hummed then shifted slight and ran his claws through the squirmy selkies soft fur. 

 

“Nah i like it right here~” he purred then ran his claws down the curve of his back to his waist where soft fur met leathery skin.

 

Shamrock shivered and swallowed a whine.

 

The shark rubbed his leathery selkie skin then traced the clover birthmark on his backside slowly.

 

Shamrock dig his fingers into the sand as he tensed up.

 

The shark growled idly before his muzzle touched his ear and he whispered, “Take it off”

 

“W-what?...”

 

“Take off the skin”

 

Shamrock swallowed. “And if i dont want to?...”

 

“Then i'm gonna have an early lunch,” he growled threateningly. “ _ Take it off _ ”

 

Shamrock shook a bit under the other before sliding his hand down to waist and hooking his thumb under the selkie skin. He slipped it off to reveal slender yet powerful looking legs.

 

And of course, a cute soft looking butt with that same birthmark.

 

The shark groped at the soft butt cheeks then traced the birthmark again.

 

Shamrock hugged his selkie skin as he blushed then yipped as he was flipped onto his back.

 

The shark hovered over him before snatching the selkie skin and tossing it aside.

 

Shamrock reached out for it in distress before his wrists were caught by the shark and pinned above his head. He wiggled his way between the selkies legs and held both his wrists with one hand so he can let his other hand roam the blue creatures slim body.

 

Shamrock bit his lower lip as a webbed hand ran over his chest, flicking at his nipples and getting a cute little yelp before running them lower…

 

The selkie tried to twist away and close his legs but the shark kept him from doing so. His ears flattened against his head as he felt the hand cup his crotch and run a finger along hidden labia.

 

The shark smirked at Shamrocks embarrassed expression before he choked back a moan at being stroked down there.

 

“Nice and wet already. Tsk tsk, naughty…” he purred then pressed his finger against his vagina to tease around the entrance.

 

Shamrock sucked in a breath as he tensed up, legs twitching occasionally. The shark moved his hand away, giving Shamrock a brief moment of relief until he felt something warm and throbbing poke against him.

 

Shamrock blushed a deep red.

 

“I recommend relaxing the muscles…~” was all he said before pushing forward.

 

Shamrock gasped as he felt himself be filled. His head tilted back as his back arched up off the wet sand slightly.

 

The shark licked at his nipple then released his wrists to grab at his waist and give him a hard thrust.

 

“A-aah!”

 

Shamrock clawed at the sand as he was thrusted into. His hands came up to press against the others fluffy chest as their lips connected.

 

Shamrock moaned.

 

He wrapped his arms around the other and held him close as they kissed messily.

 

He spread his legs wider for him to feel more of that cock buried deep inside him.

 

“Mmnn~ Mph, Sharky…” Shamrock moaned into the kiss and panted as Sharky squeezed the tip of his own peeking erection.

 

“Hehe you're not supposed to know my name remember…~”

 

Shamrock groaned then frowned. “Shut up and give them both to me” he grumbled, reaching down to grip Sharkys second peen that was grinding against Shams pouch and cock head.

 

Sharky snorted then pulled out before sliding his twin dicks into him with a moan. 

 

Shamrock cooed and licked at his muzzle as he was filled. “Yes~ Thats more like it…” he moaned, hearts in his eyes.

 

“Keh, you're such a slut~” Sharky nipped at his shoulder as he pounded into his tight vagina. 

 

Shamrock moaned out freely, hooking his ankles behind Sharky as he moved faster. 

 

Waves brushed up against the 2, occasionally drowning out Shams moans and begs for more. Sharky had no problems obliging though.

 

“Hhhh Shar~ky~” Sham squealed in pleasure as he tightened around his mates dicks.

 

Sharky grunted and slammed deeper as he came, his teeth biting down a bit harder on his shoulder. Shamrock yelled in pain and pleasure, shivering as he squirted.

 

Sharky sighed through his nose then released his shoulder and licked at the bite mark. His hand ran down to tease at Shams dick a bit as he pulled out.

 

Shamrock shivered then flopped onto the sand. He felt Sharkys cum slowly leak out and purred gently.

 

Sharky licked at his face before rolling off and laying on his side next to him. Sharky stretched before looking over at the discarded skin and dragging himself towards it, grabbing it then tossing it back to his cute mate.

 

Shamrock hugged it as he sat up then gave Sharky a smile before slipping it back on and rolling onto his tummy. “<3”

 

“Jeez you're so cute….” Sharky chuckled and dragged himself back to Shams side before giving the selkie a small yet loving kiss.

 

“Yeah yeah….” Sham blushed with a purr and snuggled into the black and red shark. “Love you~...”

  
“Love you too. <3”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons and a Priest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all gonna hate me for this one lmao
> 
> I was really.... thirsty when i wrote this.

Night time really made churches look more… imposing than they intended. The darkness gave the house of God an almost gothic look to them. And while many would agree there also had many who would degrade you for saying such things.

 

After all, gothic culture was full of people who worshipped the Devil and his demon followers and demons were not allowed in the house of God, lest they burst into flames…

 

A figure stood under a tree outside the gates of the church. He leaned against it patiently, arms crossed and eyes closed. His black fur helping him to blend into the darkness despite the orange ‘Bio-hazard’  markings spread out on his body.

 

His orange-yellow eyes opened the moment his ears twitched to the sound of the massive church doors opening. He watched as a black, red striped hedgehog stepped out, dressed in his church robes. A frown curved his lips as he watched the priest walk down the walkway and out the gate, not seeming to notice the hidden figure balefully glaring at him.

 

As he turned away to walk down the street, he stepped forward, finally catching the priest’s attention. Black ears twitched before he looked back towards the one who has been watching him carefully.

 

“...Good evening. May i help you with something?”

 

The figure blinked and kept a very impassive look on his face. “I…. don't know… You're a priest here?”

 

“Yes, that's right. My name is Shadow,” he said turning towards him and giving him a curious stare.

 

The orange marked hedgehog's eyes stared at his chest the moment he faced him, making Shadow raise an eyebrow and look down at his rosary.

 

“That rosary…”

 

“Ah, this is very dear to me as a precious friend gave it to me when i was younger,” he said putting his fingers on it and smiling a bit to himself with his eyes closed. 

 

In doing so, he completely missed the look of utter disgust flash across the mysterious person's face before it went back to a more neutral expression. 

 

“I see… Hm…” he flicked an ear backwards before crossing his arms. “I apologize for taking up your time. It's late and i'm sure you want to get home”

 

Shadow blinked as he looked up at the other hedgehog. “It's fine. As a priest i'm obligated by God to help anyone who may need or want it”

 

The marked hedgehog took a deep breath and sighed heavily. “Right.” he grunted then turned before walking away.

 

Shadow tilted his head. Strange guy… Oh well, it really was late and he should be getting home…

 

As Shadow walked off, the mysterious hedgehog watched him from a few feet away before pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

This was going to be more difficult then he would've liked.

 

XxXxXx

 

The hedgehog made his way to the more… dangerous parts of the city and found a nice secluded and deserted area for him to create his path back home.

 

All he needed was to…  _ borrow _ some blood.

 

“Who the fuck are-....! What the fuck?! What are you-??! Ahhggg!!”

 

It was both annoying and amusing when mortals tried fighting back. Honestly. 

 

The hedgehog used the gathered blood to draw a portal symbol against the side of the alleyway wall. Once that was done, he bit his own thumb and pressed it against the middle of the drawing, watching as his blood spread out like veins in the diagram then flashed red. 

 

He took a step back as the portal opened then stepped through, it immediately closing and the blood fizzling away to leave no traces of the symbol behind.

 

Thankfully, this portal dropped him off right at the Gates of Hell. He stretched as he allowed his hedgehog disguise to shift and reveal more demonic features. He scratched at the heads of the twin hellhounds guarding the gate before stepping through and heading straight for the castle.

 

The moment he stepped into the castle foyer he stopped and looked around then closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

 

“Good evening Lord Bio”

 

Bio opened his eyes and glanced at one of the many castle servants that appeared beside him. His eyes roamed over the servant's body and her extremely skimpy outfit. 

 

Why even give them clothes in the first place?

 

“Wench, where is Father”

 

The servant bowed her head “The king was in his throne room with his favorite concubine the last i’ve seen him”

 

Bio pressed a finger against his own forehead and grunted.  _ Of fucking course he was _ ….

 

“I see. You're dismissed,” he said simply, waving the servant away. She nodded then turned and walked off, giving Bio a nice show of her ass. 

 

Hm, maybe he’ll call that one instead tonight… But first, he needed to let his dear ol’ dad know the news.

 

Bio headed towards the throne room and stood in front of the door for a full minute before pushing his way in. The first thing he's greeted with is giggling from the blue demon whore between his legs. The second was the show of his father, one arm resting against the armrest of his throne while his head rested on his fist and his other hand tangled in blue head fur/quills playing with them and twirling them absentmindedly, getting a hand/blowjob from said whore.

 

Bio walked in and stopped about 3 yards away from the throne where he was situated. There's no way they could have not noticed him walk in so he just assumed they were casually ignoring him.

 

Of course, the fact that his father was staring right at him also helped his case.

 

“Father.”

 

“Bio…” 

 

“I found him”

 

The king raised an eyebrow slowly then tapped on the blue demons head. The demon pulled away immediately with a small pout before looking back at Bio.

 

“And he's not with you… because?....”

 

Bio sighed through his nose. “Well it looks like in the years we left him up there he decided to go and become a  _ priest _ ”

 

The king and even the concubine’s eyes widened at the news. Then the blue one turned away and covered his mouth to stop the laughter but the king, on the other hand, did not hold back. He let out loud roars of laughter as if Bio was telling him the funniest joke he's ever heard.

 

Then just like that, he stopped and his lips pressed themselves into a thin line.

 

“A priest. Of all things that boy could’ve become. A _fucking_ **priest**.” he sighed then massaged his own forehead. “Of course…. Why the fuck not.” He grumbled then looked down as his little thot climbed onto his lap and flicked his tail around lazily.

 

“....How the fuck does that even happen? Boy should've hit puberty long time ago”

 

“There was nothing remotely demonic about him. Though i suspect it's the rosary he wears.”

 

“Rosary.”

 

Bio nodded. “He told me how it was given to him as a child. I assume it's what is keeping his demonic nature locked away.”

 

The king closed his eyes and growled idly. “Then we have to figure out a way to remove it from him….”

 

“It has quite a strong holy aura… It would burn us if we even try and, considering the situation, it may become difficult to get close to him again if he figures us out.” Bio frowned.

 

The king tapped his finger on the armrest, deep in thought… “Well he is my son. So he should have one or a few of the sins present in his body even if doesn’t act on it…”

 

“The rosary may be keeping those locked away along with his demon blood.”

 

“Ah but keeping sins locked away is never a simple task. Especially if the want becomes too strong… He just need a little coaxing…” he hummed and tapped a finger against his own chin. “At the very least we know where he is located now… i'll think of a plan. You may go Bio”

 

Bio nodded then walked out before rolling his eyes and heading towards where that skimpy servant wench went.

 

The blue demon tilted his head then looked up at his king with a cute smile. “May we continue Master Doom?”

 

The king chuckled ran a finger under his chin. “Of course my little slut…”

 

XxXxXx

 

“Haaahhh~!” 

 

Doom grunted as he felt himself fill up the demon with another load of his cum. Damn, he loved this one the most because of how eager he was to please. 

 

Well that and he just found this one to be the cutest and most satisfying considering….

 

Doom smirked and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, kissing him messily and forcefully.

 

The blue demon moaned and shivered, his long slender tail curling up at the sensations before going lax as he broke the kiss and pulled him off his dick.

 

He twitched and squirmed as he felt the cum leak out slowly. “Ooh… Master…~”

 

Doom laid him on his chest and stroked at his head as if he was petting a cat. The demon purred and snuggled into his fur, accepting the little show of affection from his master.

 

Doom hummed in thought. If the pattern was accurate… then Shadow should have….

 

The demon king smiled suddenly, a plan forming in his mind. Yes, if all went well then this will be a piece of cake.

 

“My darling little cumdump…”

 

“Yes Master?....”

  
“I have a job for you…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black Arms are invading! Who is this Black Doom and what is his fixation on Shadow? Other then them being related of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually is only, like, a portion of a bigger thing i keep thinking about but i wanted to post this up cause why not. Its not technically complete or incomplete. Just left up in the air i guess.
> 
> i have another much longer one that has been bothering the fuck out of me for a good year now plz help me

_ “Are you sure about this?....” _

 

_ “Its for the best. To ensure the survival of our race…” _

 

_ “I know but… To leave our youngling in a foreign place like this…” _

 

_ “The creatures of this planet will not be able to harm him even as a whelp. He will survive and thrive and he will secure this planet for our colony's enviable arrival” _

 

_ “....You're right… I should believe in our youngling more…” _

 

_ “He will be fine my love… Now we must go. The war is still raging on. They will need us” _

 

_ “Yes…” _

 

XoXoXoX

 

Ruby red eyes stared up at the sky in confusion as it suddenly darkened and became a strange shade of red. 

 

Well that definitely couldn't have been normal….

 

And neither could the creatures raining down on the unsuspecting city below.

 

The red streaked hedgehog raised an eyebrow as he watched from a grassy hill just outside said city. His memories were a bit of a blur… but he knew that something about this was… wrong. Not counting the obvious raining aliens bullshit of course.

 

He narrowed his eyes but before he could take a step forward, a strange cyclops starfish like creature floated into his line of sight.

 

He immediately jumped back out of instinct and narrowed his eyes as he took a defensive stance. The creature blinked at him slowly with a bored, impassive look before its eye widened and an image appeared in front of it.

 

The projection was…  _ similar _ to himself… Well in terms of fur color anyways. After that though, the differences were vastly noticeable. The biggest one being that the image had a 3rd eye.

 

He had different markings, though still a reddish color, and one long middle quill in between 2 large side quills. White fur poked out around the neck hole of the long robe he was wearing and he had a few pendants, the most noticeable being ones of a sun, crescent moon, and star specifically, hanging from around his neck. 

 

The image stared down at the bewildered look on the hedgehog's face before narrowing his 3 eyes.

 

“It's been a while Shadow….”

 

Shadow's ear twitched before he stood his ground and frowned. He's never seen this… other hedgehog(?) before… At least, he didn't remember meeting him.

 

‘ _ Not like it would be hard to remember meeting a 3 eyed hedgehog… then again i don't remember much of anything lately even with Rouge’s help _ ’

 

“Who are you…. And how do you know my name” Shadow said carefully, keeping a close eye on the projection and the creature projecting it just in case.

 

“Mm… Well i suppose you wouldn't actually know me considering how you came to be…” the image snorted. “I am Black Doom. And you, Shadow, are… very closely related to me.”

 

“What??”

 

“We have much to discuss and much to do to…  _ prepare _ this planet for our colony. I suggest you be a good boy and choose your alliance wisely...” Doom said in what sounded almost like a coo before the image disappeared and the starfish creature blinked before flying off into Westopolis. 

 

Shadow had an utterly confused look on his face. He found that entire experience very unsettling… If only because of the tone Black Doom was using.

 

What exactly did he mean by them being closely related? 

 

Did he actually  _ want _ to know the answer to that?...

 

He did  _ kinda _ look like him….

 

Shadow shook his head before frowning then zooming off towards the city under siege.

 

XoXoXoX 

 

It was a sight to behold once he actually managed to make it into Westopolis. Huge, hulking black creatures running down GUN troops as if it were nothing but sport to them. If Shadow had bothered to count, he was sure he'd have found more dead troops then dead aliens.

 

Shadow pressed a finger against his own forehead. The commander should have known better then to just send out troops with little to no knowledge of what he's up against! 

 

Humans were an enigma to him at times…

 

“Shadow!”

 

Black ear perked at the call of his name before he looked up to the white bat flying right towards him. 

 

“Hello Rouge. I suppose asking what's going on would be a little idiotic of me huh?” Shadow looked back at the lumbering, roaring creatures and clenched his fist as it started to glow a light yellow.

 

“Well i like to think the answer to your question is self explanatory so yes that would be really stupid of you” Rouge huffed and flapped her wings a little before she followed behind Shadow as he sped forward. “Less than 24 hours in and we already have way more casualties than i’d like”

 

“It's not your fault the commander is basically an idiot….” he grumbled in response as he spin dashed through some of the smaller grunts. “...It also doesn't help that it was so sudden.”

 

Perhaps Shadow shouldn’t be as harsh on the leader. At the very least it seemed he managed to get all the civilians to safety...

 

Rouge grumbled in annoyance, her ears twitched side to side before they perked and she sped forward towards a collapsed building. Shadow followed and helped her push the rubble aside where they found a troop buried.

 

“Hang in there, we're going to get you to safety” Rouge said, kneeling next to the human as Shadow continued to move the debris. 

 

How was this man even still alive? The collapsed building basically crushed him, he would be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life  _ if _ he even made it to a hospital.

 

The troop coughed up some blood before mumbling. Both mobians twitched their ears and strained to hear his soft words over the chaos ensuing all around them.

 

“Bullets… don't…. kill…. Creatures…. Too fast…” Another cough. “He…. With them….”

 

Shadow frowned. He? Was he talking about that ‘Black Doom’ alien?

 

“T….tr…..” 

 

The troop passed before he could finish what he was saying. Rouge bit her lower lip as she stood and looked towards Shadow.

 

“This is getting out of hand….”

 

Shadow tapped his fingers on his muzzle, ears lowered before they perked and he looked up suddenly.

 

Rouge raised an eyebrow at the sudden reaction and looked up as well. Her confusion only escalated as she spotted the starfish like creature staring at them with morbid curiosity. A quick peek at her partner showed he was incredibly tense. Has he seen it before perhaps?...

 

The creature blinked then floated down in front of them casually. It glanced at the dead troop before locking its attention on Shadow. 

 

“ _ Shadow _ .”

 

Shadow's ears perked at the voice echoing in his head.

 

“ _ Your defiance is amusing…. _ ” Dooms voice crooned making a shiver go down Shadows spine.

 

“Shadow?… Is that…. One of them?”

 

The red streaked hedgehog nodded and narrowed his eyes, putting himself between Rouge and the creature. The alien swayed and amusement shone in its eye. 

 

“ _ You kill your kin yet protect these pathetically weak creatures? _ ”

 

“Kin?” Shadow raised an eyebrow.

 

“ _ Come now Shadow, don't pretend you don't feel the pain you have inflicted on them…. _ ”

 

Shadow pressed his lips into a thin line. It would be a lie to say that he didn't feel something. But it wasn't _ pain _ exactly. More like… being stung repeatedly by bees…. Large bees. It was more annoying than painful.

 

“Shadow….? Is it… talking to you?...”

 

Shadow glanced at Rouge for a moment, confused, before turning back to the floating eye. So Rouge couldn't hear him….

 

“ _ Of course this nuisance can't hear me. Only those who carry my blood can _ ”

 

Those who carry his blood…

 

“ _ This planet is wasted on such low lifeforms… It's a shame really… _ ” Doom’s tone sounded sad. “ _ Not even powerful enough to protect themselves from rambunctious children… _ ” 

 

“Children?”

 

A chuckle before a tentacle motioned to the carnage and remaining wandering aliens in the background. “ _ Many of them are newly hatched Shadow. Their wild and seemingly unlimited energy makes them great troops… _ ” The eye let out a mental sigh before glancing at some of the corpses. 

 

It actually had the nerve to look troubled by the various dead aliens.

 

“ _ Unfortunately it also makes them reckless _ ”

 

Shadow was very confused by this thing and the way it was acting. A subtle touch on his shoulder reminded him of Rouge’s presence and dropped his guard just long enough for a tentacle wrap its way around the hybrid hedgehogs neck. He gave a startled, choked yelp as the appendage tightened.

 

“Shadow!”

 

Before Rouge could leap forward to help, another tentacle slammed into her, sending flying into a collapsed building.

 

“R-rouge…!” Shadow gripped at the wrap around his neck, struggling as it lifted him off the ground.

 

“ _ If you weren't my son i would've already snapped your neck _ ” 

 

The sudden pure rage he sensed from the creature choking him currently made his ears perk and his quills rise. Such a sudden mood swing…

 

“ _ I don't appreciate betrayal Shadow… the only thing i hate more than that would be foot-dragging lower life form that don't deserve to have a heartbeat _ ” 

 

The hate Shadow saw in that eye matched the snarl in his head before he was suddenly dropped onto a pile of debris. He flinched as a few rocks dug into his backside then tense at feeling the tentacle pet his head.

 

“ _ But i am willing to forgive you and grant you a second chance… _ ” it churred then slowly drifted away from the bewildered hedgehog hybrid. “ _ I'm getting old…. Not as ruthless as i used to be… _ ”

 

Shadow was too shocked by everything that just happened to even think about about giving chase. Rouge’s groan is what snapped him out of his self induced trance. He ran over to her side in a heartbeat and helped her out off the rubble.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked as she leaned against him for support.

 

Rouge rubbed at her torso where she was hit then flexed her wings experimentally. “Yeah… if anything that just caught me off guard… For such a small thing it hits like a truck…”

 

Yeah, it was pretty strong… starfish thing. And that wasn't even its true form, only a piece of it….

 

Rouge flapped her wings then took flight once again. “What was he talking to you about?”

 

Shadow shook his head slowly. “Can we talk about this later? There's still some troops that need our help” If the gunshots in the distance were anything to go by.

 

Rouge narrowed her eyes with a small pout before poking him in the side. “Fine. But we  _ are _ going to talk about this.”

 

Shadow nodded. “I just don’t think now is a good time is all, relax,” Shadow stuck his tongue out at her to tease her a bit before running off towards the sounds, Rouge very close behind him.

 

Meanwhile, hidden among all the carnage, a figure watched curiously, flipping a chaos emerald in their hand with a thoughtful expression. The figure hummed to themselves for a while before pocketing the emerald and running deeper into the city. This was getting interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> That little bonus thing is just something i wanted to write in but couldnt figure out how lol
> 
> Idk if i over did it with Boom!Shadow there if i didnt do enough. Either way it'll have to do.


End file.
